


Customer Service

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, POV Outsider, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Gas 'n Sip does have some perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 spoilers.

Porn guy’s got good taste, Mickey thinks. That particular issue of Busty Asian Beauties had been his companion in the employee washroom during his mid-morning break yesterday and those girls are _smokin’_. 

“Hey, check out page forty-two,” he says, sliding cartons of Marlboros into wire racks behind the counter. His supervisor’s at lunch, probably for two hours as usual, the asshole, and Mickey can get away with porn fraternizing with the customers. Who aren’t supposed to get a peek at the goods without paying for them but there’s something about this guy that makes letting him lean against the magazine rack all afternoon looking at tits seem like a really good idea. If Stanley doesn’t like it, he can fucking well deal with it when he gets back.

The eyes hidden under the brim of the dude’s ball cap don’t so much as glance in Mickey’s direction but the pages get flipped and flipped again. Mickey knows he’s reached the right one when the magazine gets turned sideways and then upside down. The guy doesn’t say anything and his rapt gaze never leaves the page but he gives Mickey a thumb’s up.

Mickey grins as he moves on to reorganizing the sugar free gum. “Customer service, man, and access to porn. What Gas ‘n Sip is all about. The pay might suck and it might be boring as all hell, but this job does have its perks.” The bell over the door jingles and Mickey turns to greet his new customer. _Maybe he’s just come for a pack of smokes. Maybe he’s going to microwave a burrito. Maybe he’s cashing in a winning lottery ticket_. Mickey plays the maybe game with everyone who comes in to help relieve the stultifying monotony that makes up ninety percent of his work day. _Maybe he’s going to pull a huge fucking knife and get hacked to bloody bits by porn guy in the most terrifyingly awesome way ever_ doesn’t even occur to him. From this day forward, though, Mike from Bob’s Gas and Go’s story of getting held up by two dudes dressed in evening gowns will not be able to claim the title of “The Most Awesome Thing Ever to Happen at Work” ever again.


End file.
